1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system for conducting three-dimensional measurement of an object and taking a two-dimensional image of an object, a photographing device and a three-dimensional measurement auxiliary unit that are used for the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a digital camera is widely used for photographing a two-dimensional image of an object (an object of shooting) to output the image data. A three-dimensional measurement device as disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 11-271030 is used to easily obtain three-dimensional data of an object. The use of three-dimensional data is suitable for a presentation of products, which can be observed from many directions not only from one direction by using the three-dimensional data.
However, three-dimensional data have more information volume compared to two-dimensional data (image data). Therefore, three-dimensional data are hard to deal with because of disadvantages in that data processing is complicated, long processing time is required or large memory capacity is needed. Since each of three-dimensional data and two-dimensional data has advantages and disadvantages as mentioned above, they should be used appropriately depending on purpose. Therefore, an imaging system is needed in which both two-dimensional data and three-dimensional data can be obtained.
An apparatus (VIVID700) that can be used for taking a two-dimensional image and for conducting three-dimensional measurement is provided in the market by the applicants. The apparatus has a two-dimensional photographing device and a three-dimensional measurement device integrally incorporated; so two-dimensional data (a two-dimensional image) and three-dimensional data can be simultaneously obtained with a simple operation.
However, the apparatus has a disadvantage in that the three-dimensional measurement device cannot be separated due to the all-in-one structure, so that the apparatus is larger and harder to handle than a two-dimensional photographing device in the case of taking only a two-dimensional image.